Changes
by Jade Lotus
Summary: Kenshin returns to the dojo after two years. He is faced with some significant changes. Will he be able to accept what has happened? Was a oneshot but I've decided to add more. AK, my favorite pairing!
1. Discovering Changes

Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the lyrics of Hushabye Mountain. Please enjoy!

Discovering Changes

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin opened the gate and surveyed the moon bathed dojo yard. Everything was just as he remembered, maybe a little more cleaned up, but still basically the same. Everyone seemed to be asleep if the lack of lights meant anything. As he approached the deck, Yahiko appeared, apparently having just come from the kitchen, a rice ball in his hand. He nearly dropped it when he caught sight of Kenshin.

"Kenshin? Is that you?"

"Hai. It is me," said Kenshin. Looking closely at Yahiko, he saw that, he had experienced a growth sprit; his face had lost its childish characteristics and taken on the hard, defined planes of a young man. He was not wearing his usual yellow and green outfit, but a gia of navy blue with a white and blue collar, and a white hamaka. "You've grown quite a lot these past two years." Yahiko merely nodded. "How is Kaoru? Is she sleeping right now?"

A child's cry suddenly pierced the air, and Yahiko gave a soft laugh while shaking his head. "She isn't now." When he noticed that Kenshin's hand had gone to his sword, he quickly reassured the wanderer, "This happens almost every night. Come on, I'll take you to her. Just, don't go up to her."

Kenshin nodded and followed Yahiko around the corner of the deck, to the back of the dojo. They stood where some of the rooms opened out onto the garden, and Yahiko motioned him to be quite and to stay within the shadows that the full moon had cast.

Shortly, one of the paper doors was pushed open and Kaoru stepped out, a crying bundle in her arms. She cooed to the child and began to walk around the garden, gently rocking him. After a couple minutes the child stopped crying, but still whimpered as big tears slid from his eyes. Kaoru gently wiped the tears away and placed the baby's head on her shoulder making comforting noises and rubbing his back. Her back was to the wall of the garden, so she did not see, when a figure stood momentarily on the wall, and then silently jumped to the ground near her. Kenshin's hand went to his sword, but once again Yahiko stopped him.

"It's all right," he whispered and motioned for Kenshin to look back to where Kaoru was standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he hungry?" came Aoshi's calm voice. " Sick? Or was it bad dream?" He asked gently touching his child's head, concern starting to fill his voice.

"The weather is a little warmer tonight, and I think that is bothering him," Kaoru reassured her husband. "I think I'll leave the door open tonight once he falls back asleep."

Aoshi nodded, relieved that there was nothing seriously wrong with his child. "Could hear him from miles away. Must take after you when it comes to being vocal" he said as he wiped a stray tear away.

Kaoru was about to scold him, but instead decided to shove him slightly with her free hand, when she saw the smile curving his lips. She shifted her son back into her arms and rocked him again as she walked over to the koi pond, Aoshi right by her side. Soon the baby was cooing back at his mother and gave a sleepy yawn. "Here he wants to hear his papa sing," said Kaoru carefully passing the baby into Aoshi's arms.

Aoshi stared thoughtfully at his son, raising an eyebrow. " Is that right? You don't want your mother to?" The baby cooed his approval causing Kaoru to laugh softly as she turned back to their room. Aoshi watched her go and then come back out with the babies cradle. She set it on the deck and sat beside it arranging the blankets. Aoshi looked back at his son. "Tell me Yuki, how does your mother do this? Huh?" After a moment of thought, he cleared his throat and his deep voice began to fill the air.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows on Lullaby Bay

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting

Waiting to sail your troubles away

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the key

The winds of night so softly are sighing

So then will fly your troubles to sea

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain

Wave good-bye to cares of the day

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay"

Aoshi walked over to his wife and gently laid his son in the cradle and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight son. Daddy loves you. Very much." He whispered as he sat by Kaoru and pulled her into his arms, while she gently rocked the cradle.

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain

Wave good-bye to cares of the day

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay"

When the baby fell asleep Aoshi took him and the cradle, back into the room. As he settled himself back on the porch he decided to share the news he had just received.

"Saito tells me that there has been a report of Himura arriving in the area."

"I hope he doesn't make himself a stranger. This is his home," said Kaoru, as she began to settle herself between Aoshi's legs.

Aoshi simply nodded. He had actually already sensed Himura's presence when he had returned home. He also knew that Yahiko was with him, so decided not to take notice of his appearance. Besides, Kaoru would find out tomorrow, and at the moment he was tired and wanted the sole company of his wife tonight. They shared a deep kiss, before Kaoru settled back. Her back was to his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her and they watched the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The baby is Aoshi's isn't it?" asked Kenshin. A pointless question really. Aside from the fact that he had never slept with her, he had been gone two whole years. There was no way the child could be his.

Yahiko nodded. "Yes. A lot has happened the past two years. They are married now. Have been for almost a year."

Kenshin nodded, he was glad she had someone who could love her as completely as she deserved. Staying in the shadows of the deck, Kenshin turned to leave.

"They will want to see you," said Yahiko, "This is still your home."

Kenshin nodded again, "Is my room still the same?"

Yahiko nodded, "Will you be alright?"

"Her happiness is my happiness", said Kenshin, and it was true. Tomoe would always stand between Kaoru and himself. His time away had made him face this fact. Together they would never really find happiness. Tomoe would always have a part of his heart that Kaoru could never have. If she was truly as happy, as she looked holding her baby with Aoshi, than, that was enough.


	2. The Course of Change

Changes

A\N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I got some request to write more on the one-shot so here it is. This chapter looks at how Aoshi and Kaoru got together and some of the things that happened along the way. It will be mostly told from Kaoru's point of view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I can only claim my idea. :sigh:

Chapter 2: The Course of Change

XXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi slowly opened his eyes, as sunlight fell across the bed. The room was slightly cool, but was still comfortable. Aoshi lifted his head to look over to Yuki. Seeing that he was sleeping peacefully, he settled back down, hugging his wife to him. He looked lovingly down on the woman wrapped in his arms. Who would have thought three years ago that he would be married to Kaoru and have a beautiful son with her. He gently kissed her forehead, and slowly untangled his arms from around her. Kaoru frowned in her sleep, and tightened her hold on him.

"Sleep while Yuki lets you." Aoshi whispered. As if agreeing with him, Kaoru settled back into sleep as he got up. Changing into a white gi and hakama he sat down, with the open door at his back. It was a movement he did without thinking, to guard his sleeping wife and child. For the first ten minutes of his mediation it was quite, then Yuki decided that it was time for his breakfast. Aoshi smiled as he heard Kaoru get up with a sigh/laugh, and greet her son good morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki soon quitted down, and Kaoru hummed quietly to him as she fed him. Looking up she saw Aoshi in his usual morning meditation pose. Normally the door was closed, and she would just see his silhouette through the rice paper. Since she had opened the door last night, she had a clear view of him sitting in meditation. Kaoru knew he did it because of his protective streak but, also because of an incident that had happened not that long ago. A criminal, who had been trying to flee Aoshi, had tried to hide by ducking into a nearby dojo. It was in fact the Kamiya dojo. At the time Kaoru was pregnant with Yuki, and the criminal decided to take her hostage. If the man had known anything about Aoshi, he would have known that, no one endangered his family. Needless to say, the fight was short and Aoshi had made sure to deliver some well-placed hits before handing the man over to the police.

For a few days after the incident, Aoshi had been concerned about leaving her alone in the dojo. Yahiko had left two months before to wander Japan, and they were unsure of when he would return. Fortunately, Yahiko came walking through the dojo gates a few days later. He asked if he could live with them again, and help teach the Kamiya sword style. Kaoru had readily agreed, since teaching was nearly impossible for her at that time. With her student back, Aoshi felt comfortable returning to work, knowing Yahiko would be there to keep an eye on her.

Kaoru smiled at her husband's silent form as she recalled how, her path had led her to this wonderful man.

XXXXXXXXXX

She had always admired him from the moment she had seen his men lay down their lives to protect him. And even though he had been misguided in how to honor them, she respected his dedication to their memories. But if Kaoru had to pick a specific moment, when their relationship had started it would be after the Shishio incident. No one really knew but, while Kenshin had been recovering from his physical wounds, Kaoru had been helping Aoshi heal from the madness he had let himself slip into. For the first couple days he had said nothing to her, when she sat beside him asking how he was. Eventually the silent man began to open up to her. Kaoru had been careful not to go to him until Misao had come and gone with his tea. Knowing how much the girl was obsessed with him, she did not want her to misinterpret her time with Aoshi. They were just good friends. By the time she and the others had left, the two had grown very close, and continued to write back and forth.

As they exchanged letters through the following year, Kaoru decided to ask Kenshin about his feeling toward her, and figure out just what kind of relationship she had with Aoshi. As she did, she realized that slowly but steadily Aoshi, instead of Kenshin, was filling her thoughts and her heart. At first she had been a little alarmed by the switch. It felt almost like she was betraying Kenshin, especially when she realized she did not want to stop the change.

One evening while Kenshin had joined her in watching the stars, she built up her courage and asked if he loved her.

He had been quite a moment and then answered, "Of course I do Kaoru-dono. Just like I love Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, and the rest of our friends. You are my family, and you have brought me peace."

Kaoru had simply nodded and gave him a smile. There was her answer. Kenshin only saw her as a close friend or sister. As she came to this realization, even though, it saddened her, she was surprised that it did not bother her as much as she thought it would.

After the Enishi incident, Aoshi began to stop by the dojo frequently. When asked, he would say either he had just completed or was about to start a mission. Kenshin left a few months later, saying the wanderer's spirit had taken a hold of him again. Kaoru was sad to see him go, and once in her room, cried herself to sleep. She said good-bye to Kenshin that night, as the man she had first loved. He would always be a close friend to her, but their paths now led different ways.

A month after his departure, Aoshi stopped by the dojo but this time it was to officially ask Sano and Yahiko for permission to court her. To say her two surrogate brothers were surprised was an understatement. They had immediately gone to her, demanding to know what was going on. Kaoru told them briefly of how their relationship started, and shyly asked it they were going to give their permission. They both said they would, knowing Kenshin had, had his chance, and if Kaoru had found happiness with another, they were not going to be the ones to stand in the way.

Six months later she and Aoshi were engaged, and married two months after that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru pulled her self from her memories, when Yuki gave a slight pull on a lock of her hair that had slipped over her should as she fed him.

"And then you came into our lives," Kaoru whispered lovingly, as she kissed Yuki's hand, while disengaging it from her hair. Standing up slowly she walked out to where Aoshi sat and knelt in front of him.

"That is enough meditation for this morning," she said teasingly, while placing Yuki in his father's arms. "Play with your son, while I get changed." As Kaoru was about to stand up, she felt Aoshi slip a hand around the back of her neck. He pulled her to him, and kissed her gently. Kaoru smiled when Aoshi pulled back, "Good Morning to you too."

XXXXXXXXXX

A\N: I've started on another chapter for this story. It will be more of Aoshi's point of view, of how the relationship grew. It will also look at how Aoshi told Misao and the rest of his family. And the meeting of Kaoru and Kenshin after two years.


	3. Changes for a Ninja

Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, just my story line.

A/N: Well here it is. It has turned out that more of the details of the relationship are going to be told from Aoshi's point of view. But I found it easy to tell it from his point of view. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Revealing Changes

"That is enough meditation for this morning." Aoshi opened his eyes at his wife's teasing tone. She smiled brightly as she laid their son in his arms. He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his mouth, in response to hers. As she told him to play with Yuki, he found himself getting lost in her eyes, like he had so many times before. Kaoru moved to get up but Aoshi instinctively reached out his hand and placed it on the back of her neck. Pulling her to him, Aoshi stole a morning kiss. Her smile was a reward in itself, as he pulled back.

"Good Morning to you too," she said a bit breathless.

"Morning," Aoshi let his smile cross his face. He would never tire of stealing kisses from her. "Go get dressed and we can make breakfast," said Aoshi as he lifted Yuki over his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru stood up and smiled cheerfully at him. "All right." She loved it when he would sneak a kiss from her. Kaoru let herself be captivated by his eyes for a moment, before placing a quick kiss on his lips and heading back inside to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi followed Kaoru with his eyes but turned his attention back to his son, when Yuki gurgled at him, apparently annoyed that his attention was not on him. Aoshi gently tossed his son into the air, causing him to laugh happily. His son's laugh was the most beautiful sound Aoshi could remember hearing. Well, that and his wife's laugh of course. After a few more tosses, Aoshi set his son in his lap.

"I have a surprise for you Yuki," he said lightly tickling him. Reaching into his gi sleeve, he pulled out a cloth ball he had picked up on his recent mission for the police, and handed it to him. The little boy studied it for a while, and then with a little squeak, threw it into Aoshi's open hands, which he held in front of him. As Yuki repeated his little game, Aoshi studied his son. He had his midnight black hair, and ice blue eyes, but they were softened by his mother's smile. As far as personality, neither he nor Kaoru were sure. Yuki was definitely vocal at times, but that was part of growing up. Studying his son reminded him of when he had first seen Kaoru.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first meeting was as vivid to him as if it had happened yesterday. He had been looking at his fallen friends. Completely lost about what he should do. He fell to his knees as the pain of losing his four closest friends sank in. A slight gasped caused him to look up towards the door, where Himura and his companions had left not long ago to retrieve Megumi. A beautiful young woman now stood there, one delicate hand covering her mouth. Her blue eyes looked straight into his, and conveyed her sympathy and grief. This was the first time he would be lost in her eyes. Aoshi only looked away when she moved to enter the room. A few minutes later her hand was laid on his shoulder.

"I do not know what has happened here," she said gently, "Even so, I can tell that they died to protect you. If you cannot bring your self to live, live for these four."

Aoshi felt indignation rise in him. How dare this girl say such things. She herself had admitted she had no idea about what had happened. He shook off her hand and turned sharply to her, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you…" but his words died on his lips and his eyes relaxed as he looked into her eyes again. Her blues eyes reflected the fear she was trying to hide, but also determination not to back down. The scent of jasmine filled his senses and further calmed the fire raging inside of him. She turned away from him, and bowed deeply in respect to his friends.

"Can I help you get them out of here?" she asked.

Aoshi just shook his head and pushed her towards the door. She started to protest but fell silent when he pulled out his katana. Then with swift and precise strokes he removed the heads of his comrades. She had shut her eyes at the sight, and he used that moment to disappear from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi laughed out loud when he realized Yuki was not throwing the ball any more. At the moment, he was currently trying to get his little mouth around the ball. He paused and looked up, when he noticed his father's gaze.

"What are you guys up to?" Aoshi looked up as Kaoru came out. She wore a pine green kimono with a medium olive green obi. Large, gold sakura outlines were placed at the base of the kimono and on the end of the sleeves. Her hair was in its usual ponytail with a ribbon that matched her kimono.

"Your son is trying to gum, this ball to death." Kaoru made an "Oh," sound as she took Yuki from him.

"Let me just get him ready," said Kaoru taking Yuki back into the room.

Aoshi leaned quietly against the doorframe as he watched Kaoru change and dress their son. He was amazed once again that he was married to this amazing and beautiful woman. She had taught him how to smile, love and be free from the madness he had been trapped in. She had brought changes into his life, changes that had been long overdue. He closed his eyes, and listened to her talk with Yuki and Yuki's gurgled replies. He thought back to how his path had joined hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After the incident with Kanriyu, he did not see her again, until after the fight with Shishio. That did not mean though, that she had been absent from his thoughts. He had discovered her name, Kaoru Kamiya. He had also found out that it was at her dojo that Himura and the others were staying. He had felt a strange pull at his heart, when he learned she housed his enemy, but he had pushed it aside telling himself that the defeat of Himura was his only goal. As much as he wanted to though, a vision of her visited him frequently in his dreams. Looking back, Aoshi realized that the memory of her had been one of the things that kept him from slipping completely into his madness.

As the trio approached the Aoiya, he felt his heart race to see her running towards them. It fell however, when she went to Himura's side. He quickly masked his disappointment, as Misao latched onto him, and the remaining Oniwabanshu gathered around their leader.

He had not expected to she her again after that. He had immediately isolated himself in the temple to meditate. It had surprised him then, when two days into his meditation, she came in and sat beside him. Misao had just left with his tea, and he had settled into refocusing his thoughts, when the scent of jasmine reached him. She knelt in front of him and softly cleared her throat to get his attention.

"How are you Shinomori?" He ignored her hoping she would leave. Instead she only gave a frustrated sigh when he didn't acknowledge her. Instead of leaving she moved to sit quietly beside him. This continued for about a four days, and then Kaoru had, had enough. She sat before again, and this time, took each of his hands into hers. He had stiffened and tried to pull his hands free, but she held them fast.

"Open your eyes Shinomori Aoshi," she stated firmly, "It is not right that you have not spoken to anyone of what has happened. You have had time to reflect on your own, but you should share your thoughts and not keep them inside. That will only lead back to the madness you have just recently been freed from."

Aoshi opened his eyes but refused to meet her own. He just looked at their linked hands. After a moment of silence he looked at her from beneath his midnight bangs. "Just call me Aoshi, Kamiya."

"Kaoru," she corrected with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the following days, Kaoru continued to come to the temple and sit beside him. She seemed to instinctively know when he wanted talk and when her presence was all that he needed. He was grateful that Misao never learned of their meetings, and that Kaoru had taken steps to keep out of her sight. He did not want to have to deal with Misao's jealousy. Besides, he told himself, they were only friends. He ignored the fact that he looked forward to their talks, or that her presence seemed to have the peace he was looking for.

When she left, Aoshi couldn't help but notice the emptiness he felt as he watched her walk away. They had promised to exchange letters and soon they were writing back and forth every week. With the arrival of the second letter, Aoshi suddenly realized something. He was in love with Kaoru Kamiya! Throughout their time together in the temple he had come to trust and open up to her. He had told her of his lonely childhood, of becoming head of the Oniwabanshu at a young age, and of his part in the Revolution. She had also shared with him, her history of losing her parents and running her dojo alone.

While this revelation pleased him, he knew he would have to be cautious. After all, it was obvious she had feelings for Himura. As for Himura? Aoshi knew the wanderer felt something for her, but as far as he could tell, he had not done anything about it. Then and there, Aoshi made a decision. Himura had competition now for Kaoru's heart. Aoshi was not going to just wait and see what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kaoru's letters stopped coming suddenly, Aoshi started to worry. Their relationship had been growing closer and in the last couple letters, both had started to bridge the subject of the feelings of the other. He wanted to see Kaoru, not just to see if everything was all right, but also so they could talk face to face about their relationship. No one knew of what was happening between them, and Aoshi wanted to keep it that way till things were figured out between them. So, with the excuse that Misao would like to see her friend again, he had set off for Tokyo.

His heart had stopped when he saw the memorial erected to Kaoru. Though his face was passive, inside he was crying out in denial. He had immediately gone over every detail the others had told him to find anything out of the ordinary. The feeling of relief that flooded through him, when he figured out it was a doll, had been great. After the dual between Kenshin and Enishi, the group had returned to the army ship they had come on. That night while everyone else was asleep, Aoshi had been watching the sky when Kaoru came up to him. Shyly she moved to his side and leaned her back against the railing he had his arms resting on.

"I haven't been able to thank you. If it hadn't been for you, no one would have know I was alive," she turned to him, and placed her hand on his upper arm, "Thank you Aoshi."

Aoshi didn't know what it was whether it was her presence, the softness of her voice, or if it was the touch of her hand, but suddenly he needed her in his arms. He straightened up and catching her hand in his, gave a gentle tug, pulling her into his arms. They didn't speak but simply held each other. Aoshi laid one arm around her waist and with his other hand, gently held the back of her head against his shoulder. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, when she relaxed completely against him and tucked her head under his chin, tightening her hold around him.

"Can I come to you?" he whispered against her hair. Kaoru nodded and laid her left hand on his chest. Aoshi covered it with his own, "I know that you have feelings for Himura, but I only ask for a fair chance to win your heart." She gave a soft laugh, which Aoshi knew was not in mockery of him, but was of some secret only she knew.

"You have it," she said looking up into his eyes. She would later tell him, that Kenshin had already told her, that he loved her only as a sister.

They stayed that way for sometime before they both headed back to their quarters. Parting he had kissed her hand good night, and couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, at her blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi than began to visit the dojo whenever he was given a mission to complete by the police. Misao was now the new leader of the Oniwabanshu, and he only needed to check on her from time to time. Kaoru had been surprised when he had first walked into the dojo yard, but always greeted him with smile after that. Until the departure of Kenshin, both Aoshi and Kaoru had kept their fledging relationship a secret from everyone. Though Aoshi believed Megumi was more aware then the others. Whenever she asked why he was there, a glint would enter her eyes when he said he was on or was finishing a mission. She would also mysteriously appear when he and Kaoru would sneak away to walk together.

When Kenshin left, Kaoru wrote to him, telling him what had happened. By then, Aoshi knew he had won Kaoru's heart, and both wanted to make their relationship public. Aoshi wanted to ask Sano and Yahiko, for their permission to court Kaoru. She agreed and by the end of that month he arrived at the dojo.

If he ever felt nervous it was when silence was the only response he got, after he had asked her two "brothers" for their permission.

"Ugh…wait here Iceman," said Sano, grabbing Yahiko and exiting the room.

About ten minutes later the two returned, looking less shell shocked, and gave him their permission.

"Just remember, she is like a little sister to me. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down," warned Sano. Aoshi nodded and headed out of the room, only to be stopped by Yahiko at the door.

"She is a big sister and mother to me. Plus she is my master, so if you screw up like he did, Sano will be the least of your worries," warned the young samurai.

"I will remember that," said Aoshi finally leaving the room to look for Kaoru. He found her sitting on the deck outside her room. She looked to him anxiously as he sat down beside her.

"What did they say?"

Aoshi laid his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to him. "Besides threats of bodily harm, I have their permission."

Kaoru giggled against him, "They didn't scare you did they?"

Aoshi smiled down at her, "Them? Of course not."

They both laughed quietly and sat in silence. Aoshi felt completely at peace sitting there. He looked down at Kaoru when she tugged on the collar of his black shirt.

"When will you tell Misao? And the rest of the Oniwabanshu?"

Aoshi shifted uncomfortably. "Can I do it later. Much later?" As far as he knew no one knew about his relationship with Kaoru. Accept maybe Okina who had given him a couple of Kaoru's letters. "I don't have to go back for a few days. Your family knows, let's just leave it at that for right now." Kaoru seemed to know that their relationship was going to cause quite a stir in the Aoiya, and trusted him to give the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The following six months Aoshi spent more time with Kaoru, and even spent some vacations in quite little villages. By the end of the six months, Aoshi decided to ask Kaoru to marry him. So while they were walking beneath the cherry blossoms, he knelt in front of her and asked her to be his wife. It was one of the greatest moments in his life when, Kaoru answered him.

"Yes!" she cried throwing her arms around him, "A million times yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aoshi?"

Aoshi blinked a few times as his wife's voice brought him out of his memories.

"Aoshi?" Kaoru stood in front of him with Yuki in her arms. "Is something wrong? What were you thinking of so seriously?"

Aoshi smiled and took Yuki from his wife. "Nothing's wrong. I was thinking of you."

Kaoru smiled taking his hand and pulled him to the door. "Come on you."

Shifting Yuki securely into one arm, he wrapped the other around Kaoru's waist. "Let go get breakfast started before Yahiko starts to complain."

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I was sick for a few days and that cut into my writing time. I didn't get to Misao or the meeting between Kaoru and Kenshin, but at least one of those events will be covered in the next chapter. I know for sure Aoshi will be re-calling how Okina confronted Aoshi about Kaoru. LOL Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Revealing Changes

Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 4: Confronting Changes

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi listened a bit absently as Kaoru talked about planes for the day. He needed to go down to the police station to see if there were any assignments for him. He had been considering not going, since he had just come back from a week assignment. He disliked being away from his family for extended amounts of times. He was thinking of ditching for a few days, but decided against it. It was not part of his nature to "ditch", and they had been using the extra money to rebuild the older parts of the dojo. Instead, he decided to insist on an assignment closer to home, so he could spend more with his wife and child. Saito would be willing to do that. Aoshi had started working for him shortly after he and Kaoru had gotten married. The Wolf was grateful for Aoshi's experience on the more difficult assignments that he knew his officers where nowhere near qualified for. Of course, he never told Aoshi that directly, but he always had a steady flow of work for him, which helped Aoshi in supporting his new family.

His job did have its drawbacks though. There had been that time when the criminal he had been pursuing had tried to hide in the dojo. He had never been so angry or scared, than when the coward had grabbed Kaoru. He had seen red when the man placed a dagger at her throat, while she instinctively covered her growing stomach with her hands. Luckily, Saito had been on this hunt as well, and had entered the dojo not long after him. The two had charged so fast that they appeared only as streaks of movement. Saito had let Aoshi go for the criminal, while he got Kaoru out of the way. So he may have hit the man a little harder than necessary. He was still breathing when Saito took him away.

"Aoshi?"

Aoshi looked down at his wife who was slightly frowning at him. By her tone he realized she must have been calling to him for a few minutes. 'Uh oh,' he thought knowing that her temper was about to rise.

"You weren't listening were you? Aoshi!"

Aoshi flinched slightly at the fire that had entered Kaoru's eyes. He knew he had to act quickly.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking that I would have to go to the station today," he said kissing her cheek.

The anger disappeared rapidly from her eyes, to be replaced with disappointment. "But, you just got back," she said stopping.

Aoshi shifted Yuki so his head rested on his shoulder, and pulled Kaoru closer. "It is my job Kaoru," he said gently, "I've already decided to ask for an assignment closer to home. I'm sure Saito will give it to me."

"At least promise me that you will come home first," she whispered resting her head on his chest, while rubbing her hand on Yuki's back.

"Of course," he reassured her. "Seriously though," he said moving to the kitchen again, "We need to go make breakfast." Kaoru smiled up at him, her good mood returning easily.

While he and Kaoru had still been courting, Aoshi had taken it upon himself to teach her to cook. It turned out Kaoru had just needed a little guidance and was actually a very good cook. The lessons meant more time with each other, and both had enjoyed them completely. A few had gotten a little off subject though, with Aoshi kissing her neck while teaching her the "proper" way to stir. On several occasions Yahiko's entrance had them jumping apart from each other. Both had gotten so use to cooking together, that once they got married they continued to do so. Though, Aoshi was in more of a supervising role to make sure she didn't burn anything. "What should we make?" she asked as they approached the kitchen.

Aoshi shrugged his shoulders as he reached out to slide the kitchen door open. Suddenly turning he placed Yuki in Kaoru's arms and pushed her behind him, taking out his hidden katana.

XXXXXXXXX

One moment she was discussing what to eat, and the next Kaoru was looking at Aoshi's back, with Yuki in her arms. Holding Yuki close she carefully peaked around Aoshi, to see what had sent him into defensive mode. The table was set and a simple breakfast was sitting on it. 'That's strange,' thought Kaoru, 'Yahiko is never awake this early in the morning. And he is a worse cooker than I use to be.'

"Who's there?"

Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin at the deadly tone of Aoshi's voice.

"It is only this unworthy one Aoshi."

Kaoru let out a small gasp, as she realized who was speaking, "Kenshin!"

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi glared icily at the wander as he came out of the kitchen with some bowls of food. "Himura," he said in him normal monotone while straightening out of his stance and sheathing his katana. He had forgotten that he had sensed his presence the night before. Kaoru stepped out from behind him, and moved to his side.

"Welcome home Kenshin," she said smiling, "When did you get here?"

"Late last night," came Yahiko's voice as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Very late Kaoru-Dono. Yahiko showed me to my room, so this one could sleep," said Himura setting the last of the food on the table and sitting beside Yahiko.

Aoshi silently laced his figures through Kaoru's, and led her to the table. He ignored her quizzical look when he had her sit on his left, across from Yahiko. She didn't say anything as she settled Yuki between them with the ball from earlier, and picked up her chopsticks. "Let's eat," every one chorused.

"It appears that a lot has changed, since this one left two years ago," said Himura after a few minutes of silence.

'Quite a lot,' thought Aoshi as he concentrated on eating and not glaring at Himura.

XXXXXXXXX

Kaoru watched her husband quizzically, as he helped her get the training hall ready for the day. The rest of breakfast had been a little awkward, but Kaoru had been able to tell Kenshin about her marriage to Aoshi and the birth of their son. Kenshin had hesitantly asked about how their relationship started. After she answered, he had changed the subject, and asked after their friends and any new news of the area.

His behavior had been strange ever since they had entered the kitchen. First, she had been surprised when Aoshi sat her next to him. Her normal place was at the end of the table, facing Aoshi. She wondered if he had her sitting by him because, at her usual place she would have been sitting next to Kenshin. She realized half way thorough the meal that, they had never really seriously discussed Kenshin before. The only thing that had been said on the subject was, that he had been her first love. 'Aoshi knows I love him completely though, right?' she thought as she gently bounced Yuki, who was strapped to her back, as she opened the training hall doors. As light flooded into the hall, she also remembered how quite Aoshi had been. Normally he would talk with Yahiko, and her as they ate. Today however, he was as silent as when she had first meet him, and once or twice she had seen him glaring at Kenshin.

Normally, Aoshi would leave right after breakfast to check in with the station, but today he had told Yahiko that he would help her get the training hall ready. He had said nothing to her, as he helped her strap Yuki to her back, and then started to clean the floor.

Something was bothering him, Kaoru knew it but she had no clear idea of what it could be. "Aoshi?" she called walking over to where he was cleaning. He didn't respond to her, but Kaoru could tell that he was in his own world at the moment. She reached out and stopped his movements by placing her hand over his. "Aoshi?" she asked again looking into his eyes. His eyes focused on her then, and he sat back on his legs looking at her. "What's wrong Aoshi?"

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi felt foolish as he silently helped Kaoru strap Yuki to her back. He was acting like some jealous teenager not wanting Kaoru to be alone with Kenshin. 'She doesn't deserve that,' he thought as he picked up a brush and bucket to clean the floor. She loved him, he knew that. Kaoru would have never married him if she hadn't. He could feel Kaoru's eyes on him as he cleaned, and frowned slightly. He knew she was curious as to why he had sat her directly beside him instead of having her sit at her usual place. He just needed the assurance of her presence. With Kenshin back he had to face things that he had not had to deal with before.

As he thought over how she had broken the news to Himura about their marriage, he was reminded of when he had told his own family. Though his experience had involved more drama, which had started with Okina

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi sighed tiredly, as he entered the darkened Aoiya. It appeared that everyone else was asleep. He had just returned from a mission and seeing Kaoru. Well, actually proposing to her. When he entered his room he dropped his belongings on the floor and opened his bedroom window. Looking up at the moon, he smiled as he remembered her answer and the deep kiss they had shared.

"Your home late."

Aoshi turned quickly to see Okina sitting behind his desk, a letter in his hand.

"I always come back from missions late at night," said Aoshi turning completely to the old ninja. He felt annoyed that he had not sensed him before entering, but the thought immediately disappeared, when he noticed what was sitting in front of Okina. It was a stack of letters and the indigo ribbon that had held them together was untied. He immediately recognized them as his letters from Kaoru. In the blink of an eye, Aoshi pulled Okina from the chair and pinned him to the wall.

"You have no right to go looking in my desk" he growled at the old ninja.

Okina only glared at him, "Care to explain to me why the mission you were just on took six days instead of the two it usual takes you?"

"No," said Aoshi shortly, he was furious that Okina had not only found, but opened the false bottom of his desk drawer..

"Aoshi," Okina said calmly, "These letters," he moved the one in his hand towards Aoshi, "What is going on?"

Aoshi grabbed the letter away, while releasing his hold on Okina. "Nothing," he said turning back to the desk and tying up the letters again. Okina moved to the front of the desk to face Aoshi.

"These pictures say something else," he said pulling three pictures out of his sleeve and tossing them on the desk.

XXXXXXXXX

Okina couldn't sleep so he decided to contemplate the recent puzzle that was bothering him. Aoshi had been acting strangely since the Enishi incident. Whenever a mission came up he immediately took it, and though he completed them, it was taking longer than it had before. Okina had checked with those who had asked for the help, if Aoshi was not performing like he had before, but every time he asked he was told that Aoshi completed his mission in the same amount of time, if not faster. If this was true, then what did Aoshi do in the extra days he was away. Okina looked up to find that he was standing in front of Aoshi's room. Maybe a quick look around would provide him with some kind of clue as to where Aoshi was going. He had hinted to Aoshi before about it, but he had always been silent. Looking around him, he quickly ducked in. The last thing he wanted was for Misao to scold him for going into Aoshi's room with out permission.

A quick look around the room revealed nothing. Okina sat at Aoshi's desk wondering what to do next; then his eyes fell on the draws of the desk. His curiosity won over his tact, and he quietly slid open each draw. There was nothing of much consequence and Okina was just about to give up, until he opened the bottom drawer. It held normal papers, but Okina's honed senses immediately picked up that the inside of the draw was shallower than it should be. Carefully lifting the papers, he found a metal ring. Pulling on it, the bottom of draw lifted up. Inside were a bundle of letters and three pictures. The room was to dark for him to see the pictures clearly, so Okina took them and the letters out and placed them on the desk were the candle he had with him, would give him better light. Once the light fell on the pictures though Okina froze.

One was of Kamiya Kaoru sitting underneath a large pine tree, with the ocean behind her. Her hands were lying in her lap, holding a white paper crane. The next picture caused Okina's eyes to widen. Kaoru was again sitting under the pine tree, but standing behind her, with his hands on her shoulders was Aoshi. Not only that, but the hint of a smile was crossing his face. The third picture had Okina's jaw on the floor. It appeared to be one they had not planned on. The crane that had been in Kaoru's hands for the first two pictures, now laid at their feet, since her hands were on Aoshi's shoulders as the two kissed. Okina quickly untied the stack of letters and looking at the address on them saw that they came from Kaoru. The dates in the corner of the letters showed that they went all the way back to after the Shishio incident. He looked at the letters and debated on opening one. From the pictures he had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but wanted to have more solid proof. Deciding against it, he slipped the three pictures into his sleeve. When Aoshi got back he would confront him with them.

He was just about to leave when his eyes fell on the letters again. He picked one up and started to open it. He would just read the bottom, he told himself, to see how Kaoru signed the letters. He was just about to open it when, he sensed Aoshi's presence just outside the door. Quickly blowing out his candle, Okina sat quietly in semi-darkness, since the moon was shining through the window. He would confront Aoshi now. No better time than the present right?

With the letter still in his hand, Okina watched as the younger man entered the room and moved to the window. A little surprised that he had not sensed him, Okina made his presence known.

"Your home late."

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi stared down at the three pictures, not knowing whether to be madder at Okina, or somewhat relieved that he had discovered the relationship. The pictures had been taken a little over a month ago, when he had taken Kaoru for the day to the seaside. He had made her the paper crane while they had waited for their lunch, and she had carried it with her for the rest of the day. By one shop, a European photographer had set up a stand. A bit shyly Kaoru had asked him if they could get a photograph taken. He had agreed liking the idea of having an image of her, for when he was back home. They had taken four. One picture was of just her, one of him, and the last two were of the both of them together. As he helped her up, he had stolen a kiss from her, which she had willing returned, when they heard the flash go off. They had both turned in surprise to the photographer, who they thought had gone to develop the pictures.

"Sorry about that," he said with a smile, "I'm an artist after all, and I couldn't let that moment pass without preserving it."

Kaoru had turned a deep red, as she buried her head in his shoulder. He had quickly stated that he would purchase the picture, knowing the photograph would display it, without realizing how inappropriate it would be to do so. After receiving their pictures, Kaoru, with a blush staining her cheeks, gave him the picture of them kissing.

"I…I just want you to have it," she had mumbled pressing it into his hands.

Back to the present though, Aoshi let his anger leave him as sat back in his chair and looked up at Okina.

"What do you know?"

" I do not know anything for certain," said Okina truthfully. When Aoshi lifted up the letter he had taken from him, Okina shook his head.

" I did not read it. I only looked at the address and dates. Something is going on Aoshi and I'd like to know what it is."

"Well at least you restrained yourself somewhat," said Aoshi as he lit the candle that sat on his desk, and motioned Okina to take a seat. "I have been courting Kamiya Kaoru officially for the past six months, but have been seeing her for a little over a year and a half."

Okina nodded his head slowly, "Is that it?"

Aoshi shook his head preparing himself for Okina's reaction to his next piece of news. "Two days ago, I asked her to marry me. She has agreed."

Okina's eyes were as big a saucers and he stuttered as he started to speak. "Are you sure about this? I mean…well…when were you going to tell us? Tell Misao? Oh, Misao."

"I was planning on telling you soon, but you beat me to it. As for Misao, I know that it would please you greatly if I married her. But, I could never love her like that, I love her as a sister, and that is all. I love Kaoru, and she loves and understands me. Please accept and give your blessing on our engagement." When Okina said nothing for a few minutes Aoshi spoke again. "If you can not, that will in no way prevent me from marrying her."

XXXXXXXXX

Okina was sure all the shocks he was getting couldn't be good for his heart. All at once he had learned that Aoshi was courting Kaoru, and that he had proposed to her. He was surprised that the whole relationship had been going on for so long with out him noticing it. Well, there had been those few times when he had given Aoshi letters from Kaoru, but that had happened so infrequently, he had never thought twice about it. Seeing Aoshi's determination to marry Kaoru, Okina decided that he would not stand in the way of the match. He felt a slight pain, when he realized what this news would do to Misao.

"Very well Aoshi," he said standing up, "I will give my blessing, but you must bring Kaoru here, and ask for it formally from all of us." Aoshi nodded his head in agreement. "And, I want you to tell Misao before you do."

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Next chapter will be about Misao getting the new! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Confronting Changes

Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 5: Confronting Changes Part 2

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi nodded his head reluctantly to Okina's last request.

"Very well, as long as you swear never to search my room again without my permission."

"I am sorry about that," said Okina sliding the door open, "It will not happen again."

Silently, Aoshi watched Okina exit the room, staring sightlessly at the closed door, as he thought over what he had just agreed to. Shifting his eyes to his desk, they fell upon the pictures. Picking up the picture of Kaoru he looked worriedly at it. He really had no idea how Misao would handle the news. It was one thing to tell her that he had been courting Kaoru, but it was another to tell her they were engaged.

Contrary to what everyone else thought, Aoshi was quite aware of Misao's crush…well obsession with him. He had honestly thought she would grow out of it, especially since he had not given her any encouragement. He had been very, very wrong. He was not worried so much about how she would react to him rather he worried about Kaoru. Would Misao do something drastic to her? He was not entirely sure.

As it now stood, he needed to find a way to tell her, and soon. He wanted to get Kaoru right away, but he had to find a way to tell Misao before he could leave. Aoshi mulled over a couple ideas as he retied the letters, and placed them with the pictures back into his drawer. When none of his ideas really worked out, he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

'I know!' thought Aoshi suddenly, 'I'll return to Tokyo tomorrow, and announce my departure to everyone. Misao will ask why I'm going. I'll tell her then. Tell her, that I am getting married.' Aoshi realized it may not be the best plan, but it was the only workable one he had. With his plan settled, he rolled out his futon and changed into his sleeping clothes. He dropped easily off to sleep, thinking of Kaoru.

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi sat silently as he ate his breakfast with the other residence of the Aoiya. Okon, Omasu, and Misao all talked animatedly, while the men observed, occasionally joining in the lively talk.

"What are your plans for today Aoshi?" asked Okina suddenly. Everyone turned to look at Aoshi for his response.

Silently Aoshi sipped the last of his tea and stood up. Bowing his head slightly to the group he headed for the door. "I will be heading to Tokyo to bring someone back," he said pausing at the door.

"Tokyo!" cried Misao excitedly, "I'll come with you. I want to visit Kaoru. When are you leaving?"

"Today. I go alone," said Aoshi as he walked out of the room. Just as he suspected, Misao was close in following him. As he finished packing his bag, Misao sat at the low table in his room.

"Aoshi sama! Why can't I come with you? You can just leave me at Kaoru's dojo while you get who ever your looking for." Misao pouted when Aoshi did not say anything. "I want to see Kaoru."

Aoshi took in a deep breath knowing he had to tell her now. "I am going to Tokyo for Kaoru."

Misao looked at him quizzically, "Why?"

Aoshi looked her straight in the eye as he spoke, "So we can ask for everyone's blessing on our engagement." Whatever way he thought Misao was going to react, he did not expect what happened next.

Jumping up, she threw her arms around his waist. "I'm so happy Aoshi! I can't believe your asking me to be your wife! And you want Kaoru to come here to give her blessing too!" she squealed happily.

Aoshi quickly but gently, pushed her away from him, realizing she had misunderstood him.

"Misao, that's not what I meant. When I said "we" I meant Kaoru and I."

"What?" Misao took another step back as she stared at him, "I knew you were going to Tokyo a lot, but I thought you were staying at the dojo because it was a safe place to stay."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean?"

Misao covered her mouth and looked to the floor.

"Misao?" he demanded.

"About a year ago, you left and I didn't know where you had gone. So, I used the network to find you. When you started to take longer in returning from assignments, I was worried but I knew you would be all right when I was told you were staying at Kaoru's dojo." Misao looked up and frowned, "I didn't realize that you were spending nights with her."

Aoshi glared at Misao and struggled to keep from yelling at her. Yes, he had slept with Kaoru, but not like Misao was implying. When he would arrive late at the dojo, after finishing a mission, he would go straight to her room, take off his trench coat, and lay down beside her. Her presence was warm and calming to his tired and sometimes frustrated mind. He only ever stayed with her that one night. He was human after all, and holding a beautiful woman in her sleeping robe that would ride up, or gap open tested even his iron self control to its limits. However, he wasn't going to tell Misao that.

"I'll ignore what you are implying. Never say such a thing like that about Kaoru again. We both have more honor and self control than that."

"Sorry," Misao whispered knowing she had over stepped, "Please tell me though, when did this start?"

Aoshi moved and sat at the low table Misao had been at earlier, and motioned her to sit as well.

"I have been seeing her for about a year and a half. I asked her three days ago to marry me. Okina told me I am to bring her back here, so that everyone can bless our engagement, as is our tradition." Looking at Misao he saw that her eyes were starting to tear up. He felt bad that he was hurting her, but she had to know.

"I do love you Misao, but as your older brother. I helped raised you so, your feelings do matter to me. I know Kaoru and I would really appreciate for you to be here when we come back. Please Misao, I love her," Aoshi said the last part in a pleading voice he had never thought he would ever use.

Misao stood up silently and headed to the door. "I don't know Aoshi," she paused before leaving, "When you get back I will have your answer."

Aoshi let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and picking up his bag left the Aoiya.

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi gave Kaoru a reassuring squeeze as they neared the Aoiya. Sano, Yahiko and Megumi were arguing good naturedly behind them, all having insisted on coming to see the couple get the blessings from the ninja clan. As Aoshi had been leaving to get Kaoru, he had told Okina that Misao knew, and he wanted him to tell the others. It was just approaching noon, and later that evening the Ceremony of the Blessings would take place. As they entered the Aoiya the whole clan, including Misao, greeted them. Misao asked to speak with Kaoru, and the two walked to the garden.

Aoshi paced in Kaoru's room, concerned about what was happening between Kaoru and Misao. And this was how Kaoru found him, she had laughed at him gently, when he had eagerly asked if she was all right. "Just girl talk Love," she smiled. Aoshi crushed her in a tight embrace, thankful that nothing had happened between the two women. Ok, so maybe he was over reacting, but Kaoru was very important to him. Aoshi than sat down with his back to the wall and held Kaoru, who fell asleep against him, tired from the long trip. They stayed that way until Megumi came to call them for dinner.

After dinner the girls of the Aoiya, took Kaoru back to her room, to get her ready for the ceremony. The men went with Aoshi as he changed into a clean black gia and white hakama. Once finished Aoshi stood waiting a few feet away from the entrance of the Aoiya's training hall, while the rest of the Oniwabanshu sat in a row, waiting for Kaoru. It was tradition for the family of the promised woman to bring her to the ceremony. It wasn't long before Sano led Kaoru in acting as her older brother. She was wearing a black kimono with Japanese cranes on it, and her hair was let down from it's usual ponytail to hang freely around her. Megumi and Yahiko sat opposite the Oniwabanshu, and Sano joined them once he placed Kaoru's hand in Aoshi's. A bit nervously, Kaoru and Aoshi knelt and bowed low to Misao who sat first in the line, since she was the new leader.

"We humbly ask for your blessings on our marriage," they both said in unison;

Misao bowed her head slightly to them, "I give my blessing freely and happily."

The tension that had been in the air disappeared at Misao's acceptance, and the rest of the clan happily gave their blessings. Two months later the two got married with all their friends around them.

XXXXXXXXX

(Back to the present in the Kamiya training hall)

Aoshi's steady movement with the brush stilled, and he looked for a moment at the slender hand that held his. "Aoshi?" at his wife's gentle voice he looked into her eyes, and sat back on his heels.

"What's wrong Aoshi?"

Kaoru's pleading eyes tugged at his heart, and he almost told her about what he had been feeling, but he felt foolish when he thought about it.

"Nothing," he said standing up. "Floors ready. I need to go to the station." He had just stepped out of the hall, when Kaoru's voice called to him. When she made it over to him, she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his mouth firmly. He easily responded back, lovingly cupping her face with his hands. When they finished he gave his son a quick kiss and headed out.

XXXXXXXXX

Kaoru watched her husband as he headed towards the dojo gate. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Aoshi, please ask Megumi to come to lunch today," she called as he lifted the latch.

"I will," was his simple response. Kaoru knew something was still bothering him, but she knew he would have to come back first, before she could sit him down and seriously talk with him. Yahiko had finished his morning exercises and chores and was now going through the stances he was going to teach today. Kaoru watched him a moment and critiqued him while he helped her take Yuki off her back. He had started to fuss, which meant it was time to eat for him. As students began to arrive, Kaoru headed back to her room, but not before Sano came strolling through the gate. She greeted him and after pointing out Kenshin to him, excused herself to take care of her son.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, but here it is. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Accepting Changes

Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 6: Accepting Changes

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi was working silently at his desk, when Saito pulled up a chair next to him and lit a cigarette. Aoshi had arrived at the station and had been told that no new assignments had been given to him. He was just about to leave when Saito appeared and ordered him to his desk with a stack of paper work. Aoshi knew the old wolf was trying to rile him up with work he knew, Aoshi disliked. Aoshi didn't let it bother him, but Saito's smoking was starting to annoy him.

"Need something?" he asked not even looking up.

"I was just curious how things were going with your new house guest?" asked Saito as he blew a cloud of smoke in Aoshi's direction.

"Who says that I have a guest in my house?"

Saito smirked at him openly. "I know that if Battosai was reported heading this way, that he would waste no time in returning to the dojo and his woman."

"She is not 'his woman'," said Aoshi glaring at Saito.

Saito smile grew wider, "So, he did arrive last night. I would have enjoyed seeing his face, when you told him you had his woman."

"Stop referring to my wife as being another man's. Kaoru is my wife." Aoshi's voice was starting to rise in anger, "Go find some unfortunate new recruit and make his day miserable, and leave me so I can go home to my wife and son."

"Hmm," said Saito rising from his chair and snuffing out his cigarette, " I wouldn't trust that wanderer around his former lover either I guess."

"Saito!" Aoshi growled warningly.

Saito simply lit another cigarette, "I'm surprised you didn't head home to check in before you started your paper work."

"I heard you had a couple cases open. Wouldn't your time be better spent on them? I have work to finish, so I can spend some time with my wife and son, who I have not been with for two weeks." said Aoshi going back to his paper work. He ignored Saitho's baiting on how he insisted on stopping by the dojo before going on assignment. He made a promise to Kaoru that before he went on a assignment, he would first tell her about it before taking off. After all, these assignments were dangerous, and it helped ease Kaoru's mind and focus his, if she was able to see him off.

"Well, when your done with that stack, go home" with that Saito walked away. Aoshi nodded even though he knew Saito had already gone. At the pace he was going he would be done in time have lunch with everyone. Aoshi smiled to himself, he knew the mention of Yuki would help his case. Saito had taken a liking to the little boy, and he had been surprised, like everyone else when, Kaoru had asked if he and his wife would be an uncle and aunt to their son. When he and Tokio would visit, it wasn't unusual for Saito to take Yuki and walk around as his children ran and played in the yard. He never asked to hold the baby, but was always available to, when Kaoru ask. Aoshi smiled at the memory and continued with his work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Aoshi left the station and headed to Megumi's clinic. The clinic was fairly quite with just a two patients waiting with minor wounds. He was just about to head back into the examination rooms, when Megumi came walking out.

"Aoshi, what are you doing here?" she asked coming over to him.

"Kaoru wanted to know if you would join us for lunch. I believe she wanted to have those who knew Kenshin to welcome him home," he said casually.

"Kenshin is back? When?"

"Last night. Will you come?"

"I was actually just on my way to have lunch. Dr. Genzai can take care of things here," said Megumi hanging up her apron.

As they walked to the dojo, Megumi asked about Yuki and Kaoru's health, which she was always staying on top of.

"Aoshi how are you handling Kenshin arrival?" she asked suddenly.

"Fine," he answered without pause.

Megumi looked at him seriously, "Aoshi, I'm serious. If it is going to be a problem, you and Kaoru need to talk it over. I mean really, you've never had to face him about this."

"I will deal with it," he said starting to sound irritated.

Megumi was about to try and ask again from a different point, but a shout had both turning back the way they had come.

"Shinomori!" called a young officer as he came to a stop before him. "A message from the Lieutenant Saito."

Aoshi took the piece of paper extended to him. "Tell him I shall be there shortly," he said after reading the note. Without a word he picked up Megumi and spend to the dojo. Setting her down he looked around and spotted Yahiko coming out with the students who were headed home for lunch. "Yahiko, where is Kaoru?"

"Putting up laundry," Yahiko called back, as he walked over, "Hey Megumi."

Aoshi walked quickly to the side of the house where the laundry line was setup. As he rounded the corner he stopped suddenly. Kenshin was hugging Kaoru to him, and the two were talking quietly. Aoshi stood silently watching the pair not quite sure what was the right thing to do at the moment. Kenshin suddenly looked up, and his eyes were amber and they glared at Aoshi intently. Aoshi let his eyes take on the chilling coldness they were known to possess, and glared back. Suddenly Kaoru said something that drew Kenshin's eyes back to her. Aoshi quietly moved back around the corner, and took deep breaths to calm the rage that filled him. There had to be an explanation, and he would not do anything until he spoke with Kaoru. Breathing deeply two more times, he calmed his temper, but still left a hint of the cold deadliness in his eyes. "Kaoru?" he called out, "Kaoru?"

"I'm by the laundry," was her immediate reply. As he rounded the corner again, Aoshi saw that Kenshin was in a hunched position by the wash bin, as if nothing had happened.

"Your home for lunch."

Aoshi didn't look at his wife as she wrapped her arms around him; his eyes were still on the wanderer. "Actually, I need to go and help Saito with transferring a prisoner to the neighboring jail. I'm afraid I will miss lunch. If you could save something for me?"

Kaoru nodded, "Do you have a another assignment after this one?"

Aoshi turned his eyes towards her, and gently placed a hand on her face. "No, Saito has promised that after this assignment, I will have the rest of the week off." Aoshi couldn't help but smile as Kaoru kissed the palm of his hand.

"Come back to me," she asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Always," said Aoshi as he kissed her. Looking her over once he then turned to leave, but Kaoru reached out and took his arm.

"You can not go on an assignment in all white," she said as she quickly led him to their bedroom. Aoshi didn't argue and hurriedly changed, with Kaoru's help into an all black ninja outfit. Like always her presence helped to calm the war of emotions that had risen moments before, and he refocused for his assignment. If Saito needed his help with the prisoner than that meant this was not going to be an easy transfer. Aoshi placed the incident with Kenshin out of his mind, as Kaoru walked with him to the gate. He would have plenty of time to deal with it when he got back from his assignment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(That morning)

After feeding and changing Yuki, Kaoru found Sanosuke leaning against the house as he spoke with Kenshin who was getting ready to do the laundry. "Sano will you take Yuki? I need to do some chores and I think he would be more content with you playing with him." Sano readily took Yuki and proceeded to walk wherever the little boy pointed. Laughing quietly Kaoru walked back inside to clean up the kitchen and straighten up her bedroom. The kitchen was already done thanks to Kenshin, so Kaoru went to her bedroom. After picking up a bit, she headed to the dojo as students began to enter the dojo. Sitting by the door, she watched as they did their warm up, and began their forms. From time to time she would call Yahiko over to point out a student that needed correction, but other than that was a silent observer. Once Yahiko started to teach a step in the form, Kaoru watch a few minutes more and then left.

Going over to the laundry area, she was a little startled when she saw Kenshin crouched by the wash bin. She watched him a minute thinking how it looked like he had never left. "Kenshin you don't have to do the cleaning on your first day back," she chided gently as she walked up to him. Kenshin looked up at her with his usual Rurouni smile, though it seemed more like a real smile than the mask it had once been.

"I don't mind Miss Kaoru. This is my home, so I should do some of the work around here."

"It's not Miss any more Kenshin," Kaoru laughed, "But I won't have you calling me Mrs. Shinomori. Just Kaoru, Kenshin, like everyone else," she said taking the clean clothes that sat in a separate bin, and started to hang them. When he didn't answer right away, she turned to him. "Ok, Kenshin?" she asked smiling.

"Are you happy?"

Kaoru blinked at his question, "What?"

When Kenshin looked up it was with the gold eyes of the Battosai. "Are you happy being married to him?" he said a bit sternly.

"Yes Kenshin, I am very happy with Aoshi. We love each other very much. You should know I would have never married Aoshi unless I loved him deeply," Kaoru frowned slightly at him for even asking.

Kenshin stood up and without a word hugged her to him. "If you are truly happy," he whispered, "Then I am happy for you…the both of you."

"Thank you Kenshin," Kaoru said softly, "Thank you Battosai. I was worried you would not be as accepting as Kenshin."

"I'm not really," he said bluntly, "I just want you to be well loved and taken care of." Kenshin raised his head slightly as if he was looking at something behind her, but her next words had him looking to her again.

"You were my first love Kenshin. If things had been different maybe we would have been happy," Kaoru shook her head and stepped away from him, "But I have created a life with someone who I love completely and he loves me too. We have a beautiful son, and a wonderful life together, and I would not change any of it for anything in the world."

"Kaoru? Kaoru?"

A smile lit Kaoru's face at the sound of Aoshi's voice, calling to her. She called back to him immediately, and in the next moment he appeared around the corner. She immediately went to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Your home for lunch," she said pleased that he had gotten away from work. Aoshi explained that he had to go on a short mission that would keep him from lunch. Kaoru felt a little annoyed when she saw that Aoshi was not looking at her as he spoke. Almost in perceptively, she tugged on his sleeve as she asked about what new assignments he had been given. He gently cupped the side of her face, as he told her that he would have the rest of the week off. She kissed his palm and looked up into his face.

"Come back to me," the familiar phrase fell easily from her mouth. No matter how many assignments Aoshi went on, she always had the fear that he would not come back. Aoshi's assignments were always dangerous and after a few of the first ones, she had told him of her fear for his life. He told her that nothing would keep him from returning to her. From then on Kaoru would always ask him to return, and he would answer like he did now, "Always."

Aoshi then, like he always did, sealed his promise with a kiss. He was just turning to leave, when Kaoru reminded him that, he was still wearing his all white hakama and gia. As she helped him change, Kaoru could almost feel him settling the emotions that she had seen warring in his eyes. By the time she saw him off at the gate, she could see his focus had returned. As he disappeared from sight Kaoru remember that she still needed to talk with him about earlier that morning. Well, there would be plenty of time for that when he got back.

A\N: Yeah another chapter done! I kind of found this one hard to write because, I wanted to have a little conflict between Aoshi and Kenshin, but was having trouble putting it down on paper. I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Battosai Comtemplates Changes

Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I also don't own the 'Fish Song', if I made any big mistakes in the translation let me know. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7: Battosai Contemplates Changes

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin stopped washing when Kaoru went to Aoshi. From the moment she heard her husbands voice, her whole attention was focused on him. His eyes locked with Aoshi who was glaring at him, again. He couldn't really blame him though. Aoshi was actually showing more restraint than he would have, if he found his wife's first love hugging her. But, this was Aoshi after all. He acted on complete information, not first appearances. Kenshin had wondered though, if Aoshi would act that way when it came to his wife. As the couple walked away, a thought suddenly entered his mind.

'Aoshi wouldn't blame Kaoru for what had happened would he?' Kenshin frowned into the water at the thought. Love could do strange things to a man. Quickly finishing the last of the wash, he walked to the front of the dojo. Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko sat on the dojo porch, the boys making facing at Yuki who sat laughing in Megumi's lap. Kenshin walked over to them and watched silently. A door opened and Aoshi and Kaoru appeared but took no notice of them as they headed to the gate. They spoke a moment and then Aoshi left. Turning, Kaoru spotted the group and walked over. Yuki cooed at his mother and leaned towards her, when she opened her arms.

"What's going on?" asked Megumi as she straightened her kimono.

"Saito has assigned Aoshi to a prisoner transfer. It is to the neighboring city. He hopes to be back early this evening," Kaoru looked at her son with a smile, "Your daddy asked me to give you this," she said placing a kiss on her son's head. "Megumi will you help me get lunch ready?"

"Of course," said Megumi rising, "Give Yuki to the boys, they can keep him entertained."

Kaoru handed Yuki to Sano, but the little boy decided that he had spent too little time with his mother, and began to cry the moment he was out of her arms. "Honey, I have to make lunch. You'll be fine with your uncles," she said patting his back. Yahiko took his nephew from Sano, and started to bounce him in his arms. Yuki soon quitted down and Yahiko waved Kaoru off to the kitchen.

"I'm going to finish the laundry, please call me when lunch is ready," said Kenshin as he headed back to hang the last of the clothes.

"You got it," called Sano as he stretched out for a nap on the deck.

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi watched silently from the forest, as the police transferred the prisoner. Watching the procession, Aoshi's thoughts traveled back to the dojo. He was just planning out how to start his conversation with Kaoru, when movement caught his eye. The whole incident took less than a few seconds, but Aoshi saw each moment in slow motion.

Kneeling suddenly the prisoner pulled a knife out of his boot, and with a snap broke the rope tied around his wrists. Then in one fluid movement the knife was going straight towards the heart of the policeman next to him. Aoshi knew there would not be enough time for him to push the policeman out of the way, and disarm the man. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he stepped in between the two. He brought up his katana sheath and blocked the dagger from going all the way through his upper arm. Half of the long blade sank in, causing him to give a painful hiss through his teeth. Using the sheath in his other hand he slammed it into the convict's neck. The man dropped like a stone.

"What is going on!" came Saito's angry shout.

"Prisoner broke his restraints, Sir," said the policeman Aoshi had stepped in front of.

"How are you?" Saito asked irritably, looking down at Aoshi who was kneeling on one knee.

"Fine," Aoshi grunted as he pulled the dagger from his arm, and handed it to Saito. In an uncharacteristic move, Saito cut off the ripped part of Aoshi's sleeve, and wrapped the wound.

"I suppose you want to go home now," said Saito pulling out a cigarette.

"Well, I don't want you to nurse me," said Aoshi with a smirk.

"You'll be useless to me anyway. Go home to my nephew; I don't want that wander close to him. And who knows if he is trying to get his woman back."

Aoshi glared at him, "How many times do I have to tell you. Do not call my wife, his woman!" This time it was Saito's turn to smirk.

"I still don't know why Kaoru wanted you to be my son's uncle," said Aoshi shaking his head.

"She is a wise woman," said Saito lighting his cigarette. "One uncle is a kid, the other a lazy Rooster Head. She knew her son needed someone with a more honorable background, to look up to."

Aoshi was about to respond, but Saito turned away from him and shouted orders at the policemen under him. He rose to his feet as the prisoner was put into metal restraints, and placed onto the back of a horse. The prisoner started to move, but Saito silently went up to him and stuck him on the back of the head, ensuring that he would be unconscious for the rest of the trip.

"Here," said Saito extending the reigns of his horse to Aoshi. Before he could protest, Saito was already ordering another officer to give up his horse for himself. "Do not bleed on my saddle."

"Your getting soft, Wolf of Mibu," said Aoshi low enough so the others would not hear. He smiled openly at Saito's dark look, while he pulled himself into his saddle with his good arm.

"Walk the three hours back to Tokyo," said Saito as he went to take the reigns from Aoshi's hands, "Get off my horse. One of those farmers we passed can take care of you."

"My family is expecting me," said Aoshi keeping a tight grip on the reigns, "Are you going to be the one to explain to my son, why his father was left bleeding on the side of the road?" Saito simply snorted and mounted his new horse. Without looking back, he led his men away.

"When it comes to my son, you are turning soft, Wolf of Mibu," laughed Aoshi quietly. Turning his horse, he headed back down the road. When Aoshi shifted to try and get in a more comfortable possession, his wound protested painfully causing him to grit his teeth. 'Kaoru' was his last thought as he urged his horse forward.

XXXXXXXXX

Kenshin looked worriedly at Kaoru, as everyone else ate lunch. She barely touched the food in front of her, and absently watched Yuki play with her hands, as he sat in her lap. He was just about to say something, but Yahiko stopped him.

"She always gets like this when he leaves. She won't let her health slid or anything. She did the first time he went away, but Aoshi made her promise not to do it again," he said quietly.

"Kaoru," said Megumi warningly from her place beside her, "You need to eat, not just for yourself but, for Yuki as well."

Kaoru only smiled in response and patted Megumi's hand, before picking up a rice ball and eating it. Kenshin tried to pull her into conversation, but the others always jumped in and spoke for her.

"Let her be with her thoughts," said Sano finally, while picking up another piece of fish. Kenshin nodded though he still looked at her from time to time.

When lunch was over, Megumi shooed the men out, so she could speak with Kaoru as they cleaned up.

"Sano, could you take Yuki, please?" asked Kaoru.

"I guess," mumble Sano though he smiled broadly when Yuki laid his little head on his shoulder.

"Don't get him riled up, ok?" warned Kaoru, "It's his nap time soon."

Sano gave her a mock salute before heading out the door. Yahiko shouted a good-bye as he headed out the gate, for the akabeko. Battosai stood in the shadow of the doorframe, and watched as Kaoru and Megumi cleaned up. Golden eyes watched intently as a discussion rose in his mind.

XXXXXXXXX

'This life could have been ours,' said Battosai to the Rurouni. Watching Kaoru a few more minutes, he turned towards Sano and Yuki. 'We could have had this peaceful life. She would have been our wife. Sano could be holding our son right now.'

'We both know, we could not have loved her the way she deserved,' said the Rurouni calmly, 'Or given her this peaceful life. Someone would always be after us.'

'You couldn't but, I could have,' snapped Battosai, 'And don't think Aoshi has not made some enemies as well. It would not have mattered to her. She told us today she loved us first. You are just so stuck in the past. You wouldn't let her in.'

'Do not lie to yourself. Tomoyo will always have our heart.' The Battosai was silent to Kenshin's remark. 'That she is happy is enough. And you've seen how protective Aoshi is of her, how much he loves her,' said the Rurouni.

Kenshin walked to his room, 'He doesn't trust her,' the Battosai pointed out. 'I know you saw the same expression I did, by the laundry.'

'No, he doesn't trust you,' answered the Rurouni, 'Do not interfere with them. They have a family together, they are happy…she is happy.'

'I still think you are an idiot for not being with her, but since she is happy I will not take away that happiness. But, if Aoshi ever screws up, you will not be able to stop me from stepping in.' said the Battosai firmly.

'Agreed,' said the Rurouni, 'I am not sure if we should stay here. I am a wander after all.' Kenshin looked out at the dojo, as he contemplated what he should do. 'I will stay a while, but I will wander again,' he smiled knowingly, 'This will always be my home, and I will always return to it.'

XXXXXXXXX

"Kaoru?" asked Megumi as the two of them carried dishes to the sink, "Are you all right? I haven't seen you this quite with Aoshi gone, since the first time he left."

Kaoru looked at Megumi in surprise for a moment.

"It's nothing," she said picking up the last of the dishes.

"Kaoru," pressed Megumi as she began to wash the dishes.

Kaoru said nothing for a few minutes, just drying the clean dishes Megumi handed her. Finally she turned to her, searching her face before speaking.

"Actually, I am a little worried about Aoshi. Ever since breakfast this morning he has been acting strange. I can't figure out what could be bothering him."

Megumi shook her head gently as she continued to wash. "You are so clueless sometimes Takani. It's Kenshin that has Aoshi acting strangely."

"But why?"

Megumi sighed and handed Kaoru a bowl to dry, "Think about it. Kenshin was your first love. Though I never would have thought it, Aoshi is feeling anxious about what that might mean for the two of you. It may seem irrational, but it may be that he thinks you will have second thoughts and will want to leave him."

"That is ridiculous!" cried Kaoru, "Aoshi knows by now that I love him completely. I would never leave him, ever."

"I told you it would seem irrational," said Megumi "but think about how you would feel if Misao showed up and wanted to live here. I know you would start to feel the same doubts he is, even though there would be no reason to feel them."

"Still," said Kaoru putting away the last of the dishes, "I feel hurt that he would doubt my feelings for him at all."

"And I'm sure he would feel the same way if the tables were turned. When he gets back the two of you need to talk. If I recall correctly, the two of you have never really talked about Kenshin seriously before."

Kaoru nodded handed Megumi a towel, to dry her hands on. "I was already planning on that. Thank you Nee-san for helping me figure things out."

Megumi gave her a hug before the two of them walked outside to find Sano. Over the last couple of years, the two women had dropped their petty fighting and had grown closer as sisters; roles they had always thought the other to be. There were still moments of teasing, and fighting, but they were few and far between. With Kaoru getting married and, especially with her pregnancy, Megumi had stepped into the role of guiding, older sister willingly. Megumi enjoyed this position, and was about to comment to Kaoru, when they both came upon a humorous sight.

Sano was sitting slouched against one of the dojo walls, one leg pulled up, Yuki head still resting on his shoulder. He was signing to the little boy, what Kaoru could only assume was meant to be a lullaby. Kaoru covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter, while Megumi could only cover her eyes, as the two listened to Sano's strong tenor voice, unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Well, your mom said not to rile you up," said Sano to Yuki as the left the kitchen. Finding a shady spot on the dojo deck, he sat down rubbing Yuki's back when he started to fuss. "Take it easy kid," smiled Sano, "I know what you want but, I'm not your mom." He made some more shushing noises until Yuki quitted down. "Hmm… I know how about I sing you a song?" asked Sano looking down into Yuki's face. Yuki made a gurgling sound, which Sano took to mean yes. "Well, I only know one song really, but I think it will work," clearing his throat Sano began.

Sakana, Sakana, Sakana

(Fish, Fish, Fish)

Sakana O Taberu To

(You Eat Fish And)

Atama, Atama, Atama

(Your Head, Head, Head)

Atama Ga Yoku Naru

(Your Head Improves)

Sakana, Sakana, Sakana

(Fish, Fish, Fish)

Sakana O Taberu To

(You Eat Fish And)

Kachida, Kachida, Kachita

(Your Body, Body, Body)

Kachida Ga Yoku Naru

(Your Body Improves)

Sao Min De Sakana

(So Let's Eat Fish)

O Tabe You

(Together)

Sakana, Sakana, Sakana

(Fish, Fish, Fish)

Sakana Ga Bokuchi

(Fish is Waiting)

O Matsteru Hoi!

(For Us Hoi!)

He was just finishing his fourth time going through it, when light laughter broke into his singing. Looking up he saw Megumi laughing at him, her hand covering her eyes. Kaoru had her arms crossed over her chest, and raised one eyebrow at him.

"Sano, is this your idea of getting the baby ready for a nap?" she asked with a hint of a smile creeping across her face.

"Yuki," said Sano looking back to his nephew, "Your mother doesn't like my singing. But, you do, don't you?"

"Megumi is going to have to teach you some new lullabies for your children," smiled Kaoru taking her sleepy son from Sano.

"He liked it," said Sano blushing slightly, reaching out for Megumi's hand. "Fox Lady, I thought we were going to tell everyone about our engagement, at the same time."

"Baka," smiled Megumi, sitting next to him, "Kaoru is my sister, I told her the day you asked me."

"Don't worry Sano, I haven't told anyone," called Kaoru over her shoulder as she walked away.

Sano wrapped an arm around Megumi and the two sat in comfortable silence.

"Do you think we will be as happy as Kaoru and Aoshi?" Megumi asked laying her head on Sano's shoulder.

"Happier," said Sano kissing her forehead.


	8. Unchanged Love and Devotion

Changes

Chapter 8: Unchanged Love and Devotion

XXXXXXXXX

Yuki was already tired, so it did not surprise Kaoru that he fell asleep immediately after she feed him. As she watched him sleep, her thoughts went to his father. She hoped he would be back soon.

The rest of the afternoon Kaoru was so preoccupied with looking out for Aoshi's return, that she was really not much good for anything else.

XXXXXXXXX

When dinner rolled around and there was still no sign of Aoshi. Megumi, noticing that, Kaoru was an hour behind preparing for dinner, went to look for her. She found her, with Yuki looking at the koi pond. When Megumi reminded her about dinner, Kaoru quickly apologized and got up to get started. Megumi saw that dinner was the farthest thing from Kaoru's mind and, took pity on her and told her she would do it. Megumi thought it best that Kaoru just stick with setting the table that night. In her distracted state she would probably burn whatever she cooked.

XXXXXXXXX

Kaoru was so distracted with setting the table correctly and, watching for Aoshi, that she completely missed him entering the dojo with Yahiko. She only realized it when Yahiko called out "We're home!" She ran out to him, pausing a moment when she saw he was leading a horse behind him, and his upper arm was warped in a bloody bandage.

"What happened?" she asked coming quickly to his side.

"It is just a scratch," reassured Aoshi as he laid his good arm around her shoulders, and handing off the horse to Yahiko.

Kaoru didn't believe him. Once he had his arm around her, she felt him lean a bit heavily on her. His slightly pale face also caused her concern, but she knew she could not ask him about it until they were alone.

"Scratch or not, I want to change that bandage properly. Who did it any way?" asked Kaoru as she guided Aoshi towards their room.

"The Wolf of Mibu," Aoshi smiled at her surprised face.

"I can't imagine Saito playing nurse."

"He wasn't very good." The two of them laughed at that, but suddenly Aoshi fell silent. Looking away from him face, Kaoru saw that Kenshin had come out to see what was going on, and was standing in front of them.

"Excuse us Kenshin, I need to tend to Aoshi," said Kaoru pulling on Aoshi a bit to get him to keep walking.

Kenshin stood to the side, "I hope your injury is not too severe"

"Thank you, but, it is only a scratch," said Aoshi calmly as they passed.

XXXXXXXXX

Once out of everyone's sight, Aoshi let his head and shoulders slump forward. He tried to hold himself up again when he sensed Kaoru's struggle to keep him upright, but found he did not have the strength to do so. Even though Saito had given him his horse, the ride home had taken an hour longer. He had, had to stop periodically to get some relief from the pain of his wound. About half way back, he had realized the wound was worse then he thought. His bandaged was soaked through, he had with some careful maneuvering pulled out from one of the saddle bags, some more bandages but the blood had soaked through them to.

When approaching the main road to the dojo, he had seen Yahiko not far ahead of him. Not wanting the whole dojo buzzing around him on his arrival, he had sat a bit straighter in the saddle, and called out to the young swordsman. He brushed aside Yahiko's concern over the wound, saying it was nothing. Though Yahiko said nothing, Aoshi had the feeling he knew he was lying. Just before entering the dojo, he had dismounted with Yahiko's silent help, and leaned a moment on him, before walking ahead of the horse.

When Kaoru came up next to him, the loss of blood was starting to take its toll on him. He wrapped an arm around her, to give him some more balance and was grateful that she was taking him directly to their room. Now though, just inches from their room, exhaustion was robbing him of his strength. At that moment though Sano appeared carrying Yuki. He quickly switched with Kaoru, and once he had Aoshi settled, went to get Megumi.

XXXXXXXXX

Kaoru had been so relieved when Sano appeared in the hall. Aoshi was practically fainting in her arms. Though she thought she could keep him from hitting the floor, she knew it would not be impossible for her to make it to their room. While Sano laid Aoshi on their futon, she pulled Yuki's cradle over and laid him in it. Sano left to get Megumi, and Kaoru felt tears slid down her face as she bent to kiss Aoshi.

"Baka," she whispered through her tears, "You pushed yourself too far."

A tired smile was Aoshi's response, as he reached up to stroke the side of her face. It looked like he was about to say something, but Megumi walked in before he could.

"Get some clean bandages and a bowl of water, while I examine him," said Megumi, gently pulling Kaoru away from Aoshi.

"No," came Aoshi's voice as Kaoru started to leave. Kaoru looked to Megumi, but she waved her away.

"Hurry up with what I told you to do. She will be back Mr. Ninja," said Megumi when Aoshi started to protest again.

Kaoru quickly found everything she needed, and was soon sitting next to Megumi. She cleaned the wound and started to place ointment on it.

"This will sting," Megumi warned. Aoshi's just turned his head away from her, his face impassive. Kaoru noticed however, the muscles in his jaw tighten and jump, as the ointment was rubbed in.

"Watch how I bind the wound Kaoru," said Megumi, "You will need to change it in a few hours. Clean it, put the ointment on and warp it like this."

XXXXXXXXX

"How is he?" Kaoru asked as she walked Megumi to the door.

"He will be fine. The wound was deeper than I believe he thought it was. He lost a lot of blood, but not enough to kill him. He needs rest; I'm going to make him some tea to help him sleep. I'll also bring some dinner for you."

"Thank you Nee-san, but I don't think I could eat," said Kaoru looking towards Aoshi. Yuki suddenly gave a small cry, reminding everyone that he was there.

"Nee-chan,"

"I know, eat for Yuki,' said Kaoru with a small smile.

"His health depends on you," said Megumi with a smile of her own "Aoshi is going to be fine. He just needs rest." Kaoru nodded her head again as Megumi hugged her reassuringly.

"Your right. After all he has the best doctor looking after him. Right?" said Kaoru as she stepped away to get Yuki.

"Well, I don't like to brag," said Megumi as she started to leave. "Some attention from you wouldn't hurt either, if you know what I mean?" she added over her shoulder with a wink.

"Megumi," muttered Kaoru feeling her cheeks grow hot.

XXXXXXXXX

"How is he, Fox?"

Megumi looked up from the tray she was preparing, to see Sano leaning against the kitchen door.

"Weak, but a few days rest is all he needs," said Megumi picking up the tray with Aoshi's tea, and Kaoru's dinner.

"Is Aoshi alright?" asked Yahiko as he entered the kitchen followed by Kenshin.

"He just needs some rest. Pushed himself a little too much. I'm going to give this tray to Kaoru, and when I get back I'll set out dinner."

"I'll do that Miss. Megumi," said Kenshin heading towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Kenshin," said Megumi as she headed out, "Everything is ready it just needs to be set out." As she approached the door, Sano took the tray from her and fell into step silently beside her.

XXXXXXXXX

For a moment Sano just watched Kaoru as she sat beside Aoshi, brushing his bangs from his tired face. Yuki was sitting in her lap playing with a toy she had given him.

"Hey Little Missy," he said kneeling beside her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Sano. Megumi, we won't need your tea after all. He fell asleep shortly after you left," said Kaoru softly.

"All right, I'll take it back then. If want some later just ask, ok?" said Megumi picking up the tea pot, "I'll leave the other cup, if he wants some water when he wakes up."

"Thank you," said Kaoru bowing her head.

"Do you want us to take the little guy?" asked Sano tickling Yuki's chin.

Kaoru shook her head. "No, but thank you. Aoshi will want to see him when he wakes up."

Leaning over to her, Sano gave her a brotherly kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't ware yourself out, Nee-chan," he said standing up.

"Remember to eat," said Megumi as the two turned to leave.

"I will," said Kaoru softly.

"She is watching over him carefully," said Sano quietly as Megumi closed the door. "I'd hate to see what would happen if something really serious happened."

Megumi smiled knowingly, "She would probably be as bad as Aoshi was during her delivery."

"He was intolerable," groaned Sano.

XXXXXXXXX

Megumi laughed at Sano's comment. How true his statement was. Really from the day Megumi had confirmed that Kaoru was pregnant, Aoshi was inseparable from his wife. And, if he had to go on assignment, Sano was charged under the penalty of extreme pain, to be Kaoru's shadow. Kaoru tolerated it, knowing he was only concerned for her, but put her foot down from time to time, reminding him she was not made of glass.

On the day of Yuki's birth, the ninja practically wore a path into the wood outside the bedroom door. After having him get Kaoru comfortable, Megumi had promptly kicked him out. His constant questioning of what was happening, and seeming to always be in the way, was distracting to Megumi and causing the beginning of a headache. It was later when they had left, the new family alone that, Sano told her about what had happened towards the end of the delivery.

When Kaoru had started to scream, first Aoshi had balled his fits at his side, his eyes closed as if he too was in pain. Next, he had walked up to the door and placed his forehead against it, fist on either side of his face. When Kaoru gave a rather strangled cry for him, it had taken everything Sano and Yahiko had to hold Aoshi back, from tearing the door down. When Sano had gotten a firm hold on him, Yahiko opened the door slightly with his back to the room, and asked if everything was 'ok'. The baby's cry was his answer. Tae, who had stopped by for dinner that night, came out a few minutes later with Yuki crying in her arms.

Sano released his grip on Aoshi, and for a few seconds the ninja looked completely lost at what he should do as he looked at the infant.

"This is your son, Mr. Shinomori," said Tae as she placed the baby in Aoshi's arms. For a good three minutes, Aoshi looked into the scrunched up face of his child, not saying a word.

"How is Kaoru?" he asked when he finally looked up.

"She's fine, a little tired but that is to be expected. She would like to see the two most important men in her life though," said Megumi sliding the door completely open.

"Thank you Megumi-san," said Aoshi pausing a moment to give her a bow.

Megumi was a bit speechless, because in the supposed "ice man's" eyes, tears of joy had started to slide down his face. Sano, Yahiko, Tae, Tusbame and Megumi watched as Aoshi went over to Kaoru and placed their son in her arms, and kissed her forehead. Wanting to give the new family some privacy, Megumi quietly shut the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Kaoru changed into a sleeping yukata, and taking Yuki, climbed into bed next to Aoshi. As she nursed Yuki and watched Aoshi's sleeping form, she was reminded of when she had given birth to Yuki. Poor Aoshi had been beside himself when Kaoru's contractions started. It was the middle of preparing dinner when the first one hit. The pot in Kaoru's hand had crashed to the floor, causing Aoshi to run in from his place at the table. He had looked, and later told her felt, so helpless as she breathed through following contractions. With an arm around her, and his free hand in hers, the two had walked slowly around the back yard, waiting for Kaoru's water to break. Kaoru felt bad at how hard she was gripping his hand in the middle of her contractions, but Aoshi only encouraged her through them and kissed her sweating forehead when each passed. He had wanted Kaoru lying down the moment her first contraction had come, but Megumi had firmly told him that having Kaoru active until her water broke was the best thing for her.

'Poor Megumi,' thought Kaoru as she burped Yuki. She had firmly ordered him out of the room, though he had argued that he wanted to stay with Kaoru. Kaoru had wanted him there too, but when she asked Megumi to let him back in, she had told her; "At the moment he is being more of an obstacle than a help."

But the picture of Aoshi coming to her, with their son in his arms, was one she would not have missed for the world. The tears in his eyes, she knew were mirrored in her own.

"I told you I was going to give you a son," said Kaoru as Aoshi laid their son in her arms.

Aoshi smiled and kissed her forehead, "He is beautiful, thank you." He had then held her in his arms, as she held their baby.

"What are we going to call him?" she asked softly.

"Yuki, after my father," said Aoshi as he stroked his son's cheek.

Kaoru gently laid a now sleeping Yuki between her and Aoshi, and got up to change Aoshi's bandage. She jumped slightly when in the middle of unbinding it he lifted his head and grabbed her hand with his.

Kaoru let out a breath slowly, trying to bring her heart back to a normal beat.

"Aoshi," she chided softly, "You scared me."

Aoshi glared at her for a few moments, but then his face relaxed as if seeing her for the first time.

"I'm sorry," he said laying his head back down, "Nightmare."

Aoshi's nightmares were a deep secret that no one, except his four deceased friends had known about. As they had grown closer though, Aoshi had shared with her the nightmares he would get about battles during the revolution. He didn't have them very often, but when he did he was always rather shaken.

"How do you feel?" Kaoru asked, as she wiped a cool rag over his face.

"Tired," said Aoshi, "Help me sit up please?"

Kaoru nodded and helped him into a sitting position.

"Watch where you put your hand. Yuki is sleeping beside you," Kaoru warned.

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi watched the rise and fall, of Yuki's breathing as Kaoru unwound his bandage. As she cleaned it and applied ointment to it, Aoshi watched her face. When she started to re-wrap his arm, he took one of her hands in his stopping her.

"Aoshi?" she asked worriedly.

"Do you regret marrying me?" he asked studying her hand.

"What?"

"With Kenshin back, do you regret not waiting for him?" There he had said it. He had voiced his deepest fear.

XXXXXXXXX

Kaoru could feel Aoshi's glaze as he watched her clean and treat his wound. She didn't say anything knowing he was thinking about something important.

"Do you regret marrying me?"

Kaoru looked at Aoshi in surprise, he refused to look at her as he continued to ask her, if she wished she had waited for Kenshin. At first Kaoru wanted to get mad, but she remember Megumi's words, that his feeling would not be logical. Gently pulling her hand free, she lifted his face so that she could look him right in the eye.

"Never. I have never, and will never regret marrying you. I love you Aoshi. No other man could make me as happy as you. Yes, Kenshin was my first love. I told you that up front," Aoshi's brow furrowed at this last statement, but Kaoru continued. "Let me finish Aoshi, before you pull a face," she said framing his face with both her hands. "He was my first love but you, Aoshi Shinomori are the love of my life."


	9. The End

Changes

Chapter 9: The End

A/N: Well here it is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've always had trouble with endings. Hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXX

"He was my first love, but you Aoshi Shinomori, are the love of my life." Aoshi pulled Kaoru to him, and hugged her tightly. They stayed that way for several minutes, Aoshi breathing in her jasmine scent.

"Thank you Kaoru," he whispered into her ear. "I've been a fool haven't I?"

Kaoru smiled up at him, "You?" she asked picking up the bandages. "It proves you are human."

"Human?" asked Aoshi raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the human I know you to be. Not the silent "iceman" everyone thinks you are. Now, let me finish wrapping this," said Kaoru moving back to his arm.

Aoshi watched his wife work silently until she finished. "You are my reason," he said suddenly.

XXXXXXXXX

"You are my reason."

Kaoru looked up at Aoshi with a gentle smile. "Your reason?"

"My reason for everything. Living, breathing…being human," he said leaning forward. Kaoru eagerly meet him halfway and kissed him deeply.

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi lovingly watched as Kaoru gently woke Yuki to feed and change him. When she finished she slid back into bed beside him. Aoshi spooned up behind her, as she cradled Yuki in her arms.

"Do you know why I love you?" asked Kaoru softly.

"Why?" he asked laying an arm around both his wife and child.

"You do not hid anything from me," she said turning her head towards him. "You shared with me all of your past, not hiding a single point of it from me. Unlike Kenshin, you trust me with everything you are. You have not let your past dictate your life now, and you have not used it to bar me from you. That is why I love you."

Aoshi hugged his wife and child to him, "Thank you for loving me," he whispered as the family slipped off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

It took another day of bed rest before Aoshi felt strong enough to get out of bed. Kaoru stayed by his side with Yuki, only leaving the room once to get Megumi to check up on him.

It was on the second day when Aoshi was walking around the dojo that he came face to face with Kenshin. The two warriors looked at each other unblinking. Kenshin was the first to look away, and started to return the way he had come.

"I wish to speak with you," said Aoshi calmly.

"I suppose we need to," said Kenshin turning back towards him.

Aoshi nodded and lead Kenshin through the back gate of the dojo. They came to the river, and Aoshi sat down with his back to a tree. Kenshin went to the rivers edge and looked into the water. Neither spoke for quiet a while, waiting for the other to start.

"There have been many changes here, Himura," said Aoshi crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, indeed there has."

"I will tell you this only once," Kenshin turned towards Aoshi when he paused.

"Kaoru is my wife now, and some things can not continue the way they once did. You must treat her as a married woman. Not just because I have asked you, but all so for her. It was well know that at one time, the both of you were "together" more or less. If someone happened to see what I saw by the laundry, you know what that would do to her reputation." Aoshi raised his hand when Kenshin started to open his mouth in protest. "I know that reputation is not something Kaoru or even myself, am very worried about, but that doesn't mean we do not know it's value. Kaoru's father's legacy is in this dojo, and we want to see it grow and live on past us, we do not want to mar the Kamiya name. You are a part of this family Himura, and affection among family is normal. Just remember, changes have occurred."

Kenshin was silent a moment before he spoke, "Change is inevitable. I promise you that I will in no way try to come between the two of you. I guess I was just saying good-bye to what was. I am not planning on staying to long. The urge to wander is strong."

"As long as you are not running away, I know Kaoru will understand," said Aoshi standing up.

"I am not running. Just changing, and I do not plan to be absent from the dojo for to long. It will always be home to me, and I will always return to it," said Kenshin falling into step beside Aoshi as the two headed back.

XXXXXXXXX

The sun was just starting to make its decent when Aoshi approached the dojo gates. Kenshin had gone straight back to the dojo, but the two days Aoshi had been laid up had made him a bit stiff, so he decided to walk for a little longer.

As he came through the gate four familiar figures greeted him.

"Saito! Tokio!" said Aoshi in surprise as Tokio walked up to him. Satoru, their five-year-old son, was in her arms but she handed him to her husband before walking over to him. Aoshi couldn't help the smile that crept across his face, when Saito after looking a moment at his son, kissed his forehead and set him down. The little boy immediately took off running into the house, calling for Sano.

Saito and Tokio's son, Eiji, stood quietly beside his father. Aoshi remembered Kaoru telling him how the boy had lost his entire family to Shishio, and had been taken in and adopted, by Saito and Tokio as their own son. Eiji settled easily into his new home, and kept a protective eye over Tokio and his younger brother. Tokio had told Kaoru she did not mind, because she knew he had the fear of losing his new family, like he had lost his birth family. When Saito was home, he would train him in his sword style, and Eiji would be his shadow. It surprised Aoshi that Saito would allow it, but he had a feeling the Old Wolf enjoyed imparting his wisdom, and liked being a father.

"Aoshi," smiled Tokio, "I heard you were injured, how are you feeling?"

"It was nothing serious, I am fine," said Aoshi. He didn't say anything else, but moved his attention to Saito.

"Your wife invited us over for dinner," was Saito's answer to his silent question. "Where is my sister any way?"

"Your sister?" asked Aoshi looking back to Tokio who was rolling her eyes at the two of them.

"Oh please you two. Not this argument again."

"It's hardly an argument. I don't want claim him as my brother," said Aoshi as Tokio took his arm and walked back to the house.

"This argument again," came Kaoru's voice as she came out carrying Yuki. "I asked Saito to be Yuki's uncle, if he wants to call me his sister, I do not object."

"Don't encourage them Kaoru," said Tokio.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sano coming out with Satoru in his arms. Megumi, Kenshin and Yahiko were right behind him.

"Nothing," Tokio answered taking her husband's arm, "Let's go eat." Saito said nothing but let his wife lead him inside.

"You know," said Saito looking at Sano a moment, "For as often as you are holding one of our sons, I think you should be thinking of getting one of your own."

Sano coughed in embarrassment, "Did I hear something about food?" he asked walking hurriedly inside.

The group laughed and followed him inside. Aoshi reached out and touched Kaoru's arm, signaling her to hang back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is something wrong Aoshi?" asked Kaoru as Aoshi took Yuki from her.

"No, just wanted to let you know, everything is fine now." Kaoru knew he was speaking about Kenshin. Kenshin had spoken to her when he got back from his meeting with Aoshi. She was relieved that the two men had been able to talk.

Kaoru hugged Aoshi and her son smiling. "There have been so many changes," she said looking up at Aoshi.

"Yes," said Aoshi leading Kaoru to join the others, "But isn't change good?"

Kaoru kissed Aoshi before answering, "Change is good. It lead us to each other right."

"Yes, and now our paths are joined and I have never been so content."

The End 

A/N: Thanks everyone who have kept up with my story, and reviewed it. It was really encouraging to me, and kept me writing. Thank you all again, and keep an eye out for my other stories.


	10. AMV

A/N: Sorry if I got people's hopes up but this is not a new chapter

A/N: Sorry if I got people's hopes up but this is not a new chapter. I just wanted to let the readers of this story know that I made a music video to go with this story.

It is posted on youtube. You can look under my name—lotus 2, or just put in Aoshi and Kaoru, Feels Like Tonight—in the search box.

It is set to the music of Daughtry's song, "Feels Like Tonight".

It is suppose to give a feeling of how Kaoru and Aoshi feel about each other. Kaoru worries when he goes off on missions (she does have confidence in him but, she still worries) and what she means to Aoshi. I hope you enjoying watching it, as much as I enjoyed making it.

Thanks for reading!

Jade Lotus


End file.
